Many highly sophisticated machines have been devised in recent years for delimbing trees and many of these have been very successful. However, most of these machines are quite expensive and thus beyond the reach of very small operators, e.g. very small logging companies, and individuals who may only have use for a delimbing device for a short period of time each year.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,981 issued Mar. 4, 1975, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and my corresponding Canadian Pat. No. 945,875 issued Apr. 23, 1974 disclose an effective, yet relatively simple form of delimbing apparatus particularly suitable for small to medium size operations. The delimbing apparatus described in the above patents includes a base adapted to be secured in a fixed position and means attached to the base and supporting first and second groups of cutter blades. The cutter blades are arranged to engage and sever limbs from one or more moving tree trunks in engagement therewith. The means supporting the first and second groups of cutter blades are arranged to hold said first and second groups of blades in limb severing engagement with first and second opposing sides, respectively, of tree trunks which, in operation, are moved longitudinally through the delimbing apparatus whereby to sever limbs from said tree trunks.
In the operation of the above device, the limbs which were severed from the tree trunks were allowed to collect below the cutter blades and were periodically removed either by hand or by the use of the front end blade of a log skidder or tractor. However, this operation has proven to be somewhat time consuming and involves the use of extra labour.